The Pretty Committee: Welcomes the New
by kaelajams26
Summary: Welcome to 7th grade! The Pretty Committee ran 6th grade but would they be able to run it this year when Kenzie's old friend comes to OCD, and has her own clique. Will The Pretty Committee stay together, or break up?
1. Characters

12/27/12

The Clique

The Pretty Committee (My Version)

Name: Kenzie Walker

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Description: Has medium length brown curly hair. She has hazel eyes. She is 5 '2.

Carmel skin tone

Personality: Kenzie is very artistic. She loves to draw fashion. She isn't scared to speak her mind. She is a very outgoing person. She wants to be a fashion designer when she gets older. She designs some of The Pretty Committees fashions

Style/Example Outfit: She has a cute preppy look.

beautiful_adventure/se5t?id=35477066#stream_box

Position: Alpha

Likes: Clothes, Skittles, cute boys, cell phone

Dislikes: Science, ugly boys, snakes, bugs

Hobbies: Drawing and shopping

Name: Jordyn Brooks

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Description: Has long black hair. She has Brown eyes. She is 5 feet. Has light brown skin

Personality: Jordan can get the juiciest gossip ASAP. She can also get invitations to the coolest parties. She is very athletic.

Style/Example Outfit: She doesn't have a girly style. But she still can rock the girly look.

jordan_outfit/set?id=48251081

Position: Regular

Likes: Shoes, Math, Celebrities, cute boys, cell phone

Dislikes: Dresses, bugs, snakes, ugly boys

Hobbies: Reading Magazines and shopping.

Name: Brittany Torrez

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Description: She has shoulder length red hair (dyed). She has light brown eyes. She is 5 '5. With a Carmel skin color.

Personality: Brittany is the closest friend to Kenzie. Brittany is very shy, but she is the one who shines the best out of the group with her smile.

Style/Example Outfit: Casual pink

Positions: Beta

Likes: Her computer, cell phone, and cute boys

Dislikes: Math, bugs, ugly boys

Hobbies: Texting and shopping online

Name: Taylor Wright

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Description: Has short curly black hair. Have hazel eyes. She is 5 '3, with a tan skin tone.

Personality: Taylor is the meanest out of the group. If you ever get into an argument she has your back 24/7.

Style/Example Outfit: Bubbly preppy look.

Position: Regular

Likes: Gummy Bears, cute boys, cell phone

Dislikes: Ugly boys, bugs, snakes


	2. Chapter 1

12/28/12

Chapter 1:

_Beep! Beep!_ My alarm clock went off at 7:00. It was the first day of seventh grade at OCD. I grabbed my phone to text Brittany, Taylor, and Jordyn.

_**Rise and shine girls! Today is the day! Make sure you wear your outfits we bought yesterday.**_

_**- Kenzie**_

Just as I got out of my bed I got a text from Brittany:

_**Good Morning! I am excited too! See you soon ^.^**_

_**-Brittany**_

I walked over to my closet. I had my outfit already picked out. I was about to pick up my outfit when I was interrupted by a text from Jordyn:

_** Hey! Guess what? I got us invitations to Carson Reed's back to school party! I will give you some more deats later. **_

_**-Jordyn **_

When I read the text I was wondering why Carson would invite us to her party. She has been trying to get into the Pretty Committee for years. I guess she finally gave up. I walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. I took a 15 minute hot shower. I felt really confident in myself. I put on my outfit that I bought from the mall. I put on: school/set?id=48726806 I checked my phone; I never got a text back from Taylor. I went downstairs to see my mom. "Good morning Kenzie" Marylyn our butler said.

"Good morning. Where's mom?" I asked

"She had to fly to New York this morning. She will be back tomorrow. What do you want for breakfast?" Marylyn asked.

My mom owns _Seventeen Magazine_, and she travels a lot. I wonder why she didn't tell me. She always tells me when she is going somewhere.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry." I said. "Well I have to go school starts in 45 minutes, and I still have to pick up the girls. See ya later Marylyn."

I walked out the fount door and Michael the driver was waiting for me. "Good morning Miss Walker. Where to?"

"The usual." I said.

I got into the car. We were on our way to pick up Brittany. We drove about a mile down the road. There she was standing outside. Brittany had on this: /casual-outfits-2012-style-on-a- "Hey Kenzie. Good Morning Michael." Brittany said cheerfully.

I smiled at her. Next we were going to pick up Taylor. "Britt, did Jordyn tell you she got us invitations to Carson Reed's back to school party?" I asked

"Yeah she told me this morning. What's up with that? I thought she hated us." Brittany said.

"I know. " I said as we pulled up to Taylor's house.

"Hey Tay!" Brittany said

Taylor climbed into the car. She had on this: dinner_fam/set?id=48554136#stream_box Now we were on the way to pick Jordyn. "Hey girls." Taylor said.

"Tay, why didn't you text me back this morning?" I asked her.

Taylor pulled out her phone. "Oh, I didn't even know you texted me. Sorry Kenzie. Hear about Carson's party?

"Who hasn't?" Brittany laughed.

Taylor ignored Brittany smart comeback. "Are we going to go Kenzie?" Taylor asked.

Britt looked at me. I didn't know what say. "I don't know. Let's see what happens at school today." I said.

I wanted to go so bad because her brother is so cute, but if she invited us something may be up.

We pulled up to Jordyn's house. She was wearing this: jordan_outfit/set?id=48251081

"Hey girlies!" Jordyn said smiling. "Let's talk about this party. I know you guys are wondering why Carson invited us, and I heard that she has a surprise for us."

"I wonder what the surprise is." I asked.

"Did she finally get a nose job because she looks like Miss Piggy." Taylor said.

We all laughed. "I will figure out the surprise as soon as possible." Jordyn said.

All the way to OCD we talked about new fashion trends we were going to start this year. When we got here it still look the same. Let's see if the people stayed the same. "Ready girls?" I asked

"Ready! " Brittany, Taylor, and Jordyn said in unison.

When we walked into OCD everything was still in place, but something didn't feel right.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

OCD

August 13, 2012

`I had a feeling OCD would change. "Something feels weird." I said

"I know I kind of feel the same." Brittany said "But let's go get our schedule."

We walked to the office to get our schedules. My schedule was kind of the same as last year:

**Name: Kenzie Walker Student ID: 4781825462 **

**Homeroom: Mr. Anderson: Room# 702 Quarter 1**

1ST period: Ms. Davis, Science Room# 703 4th period: Mr. Anderson, Math Room# 702

2nd period: Mr. Newton, Social Studies Room# 705 5th period: Mrs. Young, Art Room# 524

3rd period: Mrs. O'Neal, ELA Room# 711 6th period: Mrs. King, Fashion Room#532

`I was so excited that I was taking Fashion this year. I decided to take my foreign language last year so I won't have to worry about it this year. Brittany, Taylor, Jordyn, and I compared schedules. "A seventh grader told me last year that Mr. Newton is the best." Taylor said

"Well we'll see. What period to do have him?" I asked.

"Second." Taylor said

"Same." Brittany and Jordyn said.

"Let me see your schedule" Brittany said.

I handed her my schedule. "WHAT?! How are you taking Fashion?" Brittany asked.

I snatched my schedule from her. "I told you guys to take your foreign language last year than your choice class. But no one listens to me." I said

"Let's go to homeroom. I can't believe I have to take-"Taylor said, but she was interrupted by Carson.

"Hey ladies!" Carson walked up to us. "I just wanted to give you and invitation to my back to school party, but I know Jordyn already told you about since she knows "everything"!"

"What you tryna say?!" Jordyn got loud

"Chill." I said

I took the invitation from Carson. "Thanks for the invite. Let's go."

"Bye!" Carson said.

I didn't reply I just walked off. "Sorry Kenzie. I will figure out what is going on. See yall at second period." Jordyn ran off.

"Should we honestly go to that party?" Brittany asked me.

"I don't know." I said

The whole group was silent the rest of the day. We really didn't have anything to say.

"Thanks Michael." I said getting out the car.

"You're welcome Miss Walker. Have a good evening." Michael replied

I check my phone no texts from the girls. I decided to text them first:

_**Hey girls. Don't let Carson bring you down. We are going to go to that party and we are going to have a good time! So that calls for a shopping trip! :)**_

_**- Kenzie**_

I walked into the house, and Marylyn was in the kitchen cooking some dinner. "Hey Kenzie, how was your first day at school?" She said in her southern accent.

"It was alright. Excited for the new year." I said.

"Well that's good. Are you still having the Friday night sleepover?" Marylyn asked.

"Yes, speaking of that, can you make us some spinach dip? The girls love it." I replied

"Sure hon!" Marylyn said

"Thanks so much!" I said going upstairs

I checked my phone again. I had a text from Jordyn:

_**Kenzie, maybe we should change those plans because Carson has her own clique. :(**_

_**-Jordyn**_

I couldn't believe what I was reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jordyn's House

Tuesday August 14, 2012

4:55 PM

"I can't believe Carson would do something like that." Brittany said.

"I know right. I just makes me nervous thinking about it."Jordyn said

"Just think who could be in it." Taylor said.

"Who knows who cares?" Jordyn said

"Kenzie, how come you aren't saying anything?" Brittany asked.

"I don't' know. We just need to forget about it, and have a good time at her party. Even though she has a clique, we are still better than her." I said

"Yeah Kenzie!" Taylor said.

Jordyn's mom knocked on the door. "Ladies I'm ready to take you to the mall. Are you ready?"

"Thanks mom we are ready." Jordyn said

I got a text from Faith Harris a friend from 1st grade:

_**Hey Kenzie! This is Faith Harris from 1**__**st**__** grade. Do you remember me? Anyways I wanted to let you know I am moving to OCD! Can't wait to see you.**_

_**Faith :)**_

I pulled Brittany to the side. "Do you remember Faith Harris from 1st grade?" I asked her.

"Hmmm. Yeah. Why?" Brittany whispered

"She sent me a text. Read it" I said

I let her read the text."OMG! She is moving to OCD. Wow." Brittany said" Are we going to tell Jordyn and Taylor?"

"They don't know her." I said

"But still." Brittany said

"Alright." I said

We arrived at the mall. "What stores are we going to go to?" Taylor asked

"Before we go." I said "I have to tell you guys something. Brittany and I know this girl from 1st grade. She was the meanest and she is moving to OCD. She sent me a text right before we left the house."

"Whoa. So many things are happening this year. Do you think we should be a part of Carson clique?" Jordyn asked.

"Maybe anything could happen." I said. "But let's not worry about that now. To Forever 21!"

The girls and I walked through Forever 21 and found the cutest outfits for school. Then we went to a couple shoe stores. I got some silver sparkly shoes. Jordyn got some black red bottoms. Taylor got some pink shoes, and Brittany got some black sparkly shoes.

"I love you guy's shoes! This shoe shopping trip total got my mind of things. See ya later!" I said getting out of the car.

"Bye Kenzie!" Brittany said

"Bye." I said

I walked inside to the house. Dinner was on the table. Someone was sitting at the table. "Mom!" I said running up to hug her.

"Hey sweetie! I missed you so much. I have a surprise for you." My mom said

She pulled out a dress from a bag. "This is the dress that Bella Throne wore for our magazine."

"Wow! Thanks mom! These go perfectly with the shoes I bought." I said

I pulled out the shoes from the bag. "They go perfectly together." I said

I was so excited. The dress was strapless. Knee long and pink. "Thanks mom. Love ya!" I said

I gave her a kiss, and then ran upstairs. I wanted to see if Cameron was online. Cameron is in the 8th grade. He goes to Briarwood. He was so cute. He had black hair, and was about my height, and the cutest thing of all he had dimples on both cheeks, but the bad thing is that he is Carson's brother. I checked my computer to see if he was on. He was! I checked myself in the mirror to see if I looked alright. I did. I sent him a video chat request. It took him like 5 minutes to accept. "Hey Kenzie. What's up? Cameron said

"Oh nothing much. How's school?" I asked

"Good." He said "You coming to my sister's party?"

"Yeah definitely" I smiled

"Well I got to go Kenzie. Talk to you tomorrow?" Cameron said showing his dimples.

"Yeah. Bye" I said.

I shut my laptop. I got a text from and unknown number:

_**Lay off my brother.**_

I was confused. The only person it could be is Carson.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

OCD(End of the day)

Wednesday, August 15,2012

3:15 PM

I told the girls what happened on the video chat and the mysterious text. "Do you think Carson was there doing the video chat?" Taylor asked.

" I don't know possibly." I said

"OMG HEY! BRITTANY AND KENZIE!" a girl said

We turned around. It was Faith. She ran up to us and gave me a hug. "I haven't seen in since first grade!" she said

"Yeah." I sized her up.

"What's going on?" Faith asked me

"Nothing much." I said

"Who are your friends?"

"Taylor, Brittany, and Jordyn, which you already know Brittany. Have you made any friends?" I asked

" A girl named Carson Reed." Faith said

Brittany, Taylor, Jordyn and I looked at each other.

"What?" Faith said.

"Anyways, are you guys going to her party?"

"Yeah Jordyn said"

"Have you seen her brother? He actually asked me to dance at her party! I was so shocked I mean why me?" Faith bragged

"Bye Faith." Taylor said before I could say something

"You okay Kenzie." Brittany asked

"Yeah. I'm fine" I said

I lied my stomach was filled with butterflies. Why would Cameron want to go with her. Just because she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and the perfect tan doesn't mean anything. I think Carson told her brother about her. She makes me sick.

Kenzie's Room

August 15, 2012

8:55 PM

Cameron never video chatted me. I decided to go on Facebook and see what was going on. Carson was online.

_**Carson Reed: Hey Kenzie. Heard you met my friend. **_

_** Kenzie Walker: Yeah and?**_

_** CR: Isn't she pretty? Even Cameron thinks so. **_

_** KW: I don't care Carson. What point are you trying to prove?**_

_** CR: None, and by the way this is going to be my school this year. So watch out. **_

_** KW: I don't care what you tryna do. Two cliques in a school awesome. Let's battle it out. **_

_** CR: Alright then. You are going to wish you never said that.**_

_** KW: That's your wish not mine.**_

_** CR: Whatever**_

I can't believe what she said. Time to get the girls on video chat.

"She said that for real?" Jordyn asked

" I hate that girl I wanna kick her-" Taylor said

"Okay Taylor." Brittany laughed.

I Brittany pulled the phone to the camera. She was laughing at the text. "Britt, who you texting?" I asked

"Uhh. No one. I have to go bye." Brittany said

"Wait. One last word." I said. "We need to bring it this year girls, new trends, new look, and a new attitude. If she wants a battle for the best clique, then bring it."

"Preach pastor!" Jordyn said

We all laughed. "Night yall." I said

I logged out. I wonder who Brittany was texting. Was it more important than a Pretty Committee meeting? Anyways no time to worry about that. This is where the drama begins.


	6. Chapter 5

Kenzie's House

August 17, 2012

9:04 PM

Today was the day of The Pretty Committees first school sleepover. "So what new trends are we going to start this year?" Brittany asked.

"Do you remember what we did last year?" Jordyn asked.

"I have some written down. I thought of these last night." I said handing Jordyn my notebook.

Taylor, Brittany, and Jordyn read the list:

Multi-colored sequin shirts, skirts, dresses, and/or shoes.

Plain white dress

"I couldn't think of anything else." I said

"No worries, it is good so far." Jordyn said

"Can we play the Wii?" Taylor asked

"Yeah. Let me hook it up. What game _Just Dance 4, Wii Sports, Mario, or Wheel of Fortune?"_

I looked at them. "JUST DANCE!" we all said in unison

"I call the blue controller." Jordyn said

" Jordyn the color always doesn't matter." Taylor rolled her eyes at Jordyn

Brittany was on her phone texting. "Britt, come on." I said

"Sorry." She put her phone down and got in position to dance to _What Makes you Beautiful_

Put Lyrics here Kaela:

We danced to a couple songs then we got tired.

"Woah. That was a workout." Taylor said

"That is because you're fat." Jordyn said

"AM NOT!" Taylor said with a chip in her mouth.

"Really? I asked.

Brittany was still texting. She has been texting all night. I heard a big crack outside. "What was that?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, so now you look up when someone is about to break in?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go check it out." Jordyn said

We all put on our shoes and walked down the stairs. "Ma, did you hear that?" I asked

"No. What is it darling?" she looked up from her magazine.

"It sounded like a. Like a. Umm. It wasn't a normal sound Ms. Walker" Jordyn said

Ma took a ship of her coffee. "Oh. Well go head. Want me to come with you?" she asked

"No we are fine." I said

We walked outside and it was a note on the front door. I picked up the note. It said:

_**Duck! :P**_

_**-C**_

"Duck?" I said

"Duck? Taylor said.

I heard leaves crack. I looked up. Carson and 3 other girls where standing right there at my house on my yard.

"Hey Kenzie." Carson said

She scared me. I dropped the note down and shut the front door. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"War. Young one." Carson said. "And to retrieve my new clique members. Meet Cassidy."

She waved her hands. She was a red head with blue eyes.

"Mariah." Carson said

Mariah had naturally curly black hair.

"And of course you know, Faith." Carson said "And Brittany."

Brittany walked down the stairs. She had her bag with her. Carson, Cassidy, Mariah, Brittany got into the car, and drove off.


End file.
